Bonds which could not be broken
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Hotsuma had a bad dream and it involved Shusei. Would he be able to prevent it from happening? Please R&R. HotsumaShusei
1. Dreams

**Peace Heaven:** Thank you for supporting my fanfics. A gentle reminder: words in _**italics**_ are thought of the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uragiri wa boku no namae o shiteiru.

**Title: Bonds which could not be broken easily**

Pairing(s): Hotsuma/Shusei

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

With the battle against Reiga escalating, there were more battles in which the Zweilt Guardians were involved in. They were to fight against any Duras regardless of their rankings within their perimeter or used their gifts to help solve the increasing number of unexplainable deaths. As such, it was getting rare for them to go back to Twilight Mansion to rest as they were either at the police station or out somewhere killing Duras. Thus, being able to go back to Twilight Mansion to rest was comforting for both Hotsuma and Shusei.

"Welcome home, Hotsu and Shusei!" Tachibana greeted them with his earnest voice, "Go take a shower and dinner will soon be ready."

"Yeah, I really need a bath," Hotsuma forced the words out of his mouth before following Shusei up the staircase. Walking back to their rooms in silence was not a common thing for both of them, yet it was not awkward or uncomfortable, rather, it was peaceful.

When they reached Shusei's room, Shusei put his hand on the door knob and was about to twist it opened, Hotsuma spoke, "Shusei, I will be going back to my room for a bath. I will see you later."

"Fine," Hotsuma began to leave for his room after hearing his response.

Before going into his room which was just a wall apart, Shusei spoke with a tinge of concern in his voice, "Dry your hair or you will catch a cold." Shusei slammed his door after finished voicing his concern.

Hotsuma's lips curved at Shusei's girl-like behavior. _It is like a wife talking to her husband…What am I thinking? Stop being influenced by what happened in the past life._ Hotsuma slapped a hand to his head to stop his thoughts from running astray. Then, Hotsuma went into his room to take the bath he had been anticipating for.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Hotsuma had his towel wrapped around his neck and in his long-sleeved shirt and pants, went to Shusei's room. When he went in, Shusei was already dressed up and was sitting on the sofa with his eyes shut.

Moving toward where Shusei was, Hotsuma sat down beside him, trying as hard as he could to be gentle so as to not wake Shusei up.

_I think the recent battles really took a toll on him…_ It was not the first time Hotsuma had seen Shusei asleep but he just could not help staring at his sleeping face. _I wonder why a guy have such long eyelashes..Haiz, forget about those eyelashes already, you've been thing about this since God know when it's started…_ Turning back to look at Shusei's face, Hotsuma found himself staring intensely at Shusei's lips. _I wonder how it felt to kiss those lips…_ Hotsuma's eyes widened as what he thought just now sank in…

"Hotsuma?" Shusei's voice sounded and he was rubbing sleepiness out of his eyes. "How long have I been asleep? Sorry to keep you waiting."

Snapping out of his trance, Hotsuma shook his head slightly, "No, you have not been asleep for long. I have just come in."

"Then, we should go for…," Shusei paused as he noticed Hotsuma's hair was dripping wet, "Haven't I told you to dry your hair after bathing?"

Shusei frowned a little, yet he grabbed the towel from Hotsuma's neck and dutifully started to dry his hair. While Shusei was drying Hotsuma's hair, Hotsuma explained himself, "I plan to dry it when I come to your room but… Anyway, you know I don't like to go through the trouble of drying them since they will be dried after a while."

"Yes, they will be dried after a while but you may catch a cold later… Anyway, it's done. Let's go for dinner." Shusei threw the towel into the basket for soiled clothes.

Dinner went by as usual with chattering and laughter. However, Hotsuma and Shusei did not linger around after finishing their meals as they were exhausted. Also, because of the sudden attacks by Duras, they had to get as much rest as they possibly could. As usual, when Shusei went back to his room after chatting a while with Tsukumo, he found Hotsuma already asleep on his bed.

"It seems like there's no use to tell him to go back to his room," Shusei whispered softly to himself as he started to climb onto the bed.

"Goodnight, Hotsuma," Shusei said and turned his back toward Hotsuma.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Hotsuma was dreaming and he dreamt of the Twilight Mansion and Shusei. Shusei was standing beside him, fighting against a general-class Opast. Using his God of Voice, he set a barrier of fire between them and the Opast. After setting up the fire barrier, Hotsuma charged forward with his weapon. When he was nearer to the Opast, he heard the Opast snicker, "Do you really think that I am the only one attacking the two of you? You will regret coming after me."

Once the Opast finished, Hotsuma heard a muffled scream coming behind him. Immediately, Hotsuma turned and to his horror, saw a sword piercing through Shusei in the stomach.

"SHUSEI!" Hotsuma yelled out in agony as he dashed toward where Shusei was. The other Opast which attacked Shusei removed the sword after the assault and was about to land another attack when he was being held back by Hotsuma. Looking at Shusei's blood gushing out, Hotsuma was so enraged that he was able to hurt the two Opasts so much that they had to leave.

Dragging himself toward Shusei's body, he lifted his trembling hand to check for a pulse and when he felt none, he grabbed Shusei's body which was soaked in blood into his embrace and let out a agonizing scream, "SHUSEI…!"

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Hotsuma's eyes jerked open and for a while, he stared into the ceiling blanking, wondering why he woke up in the middle of the night. Then, he remembered the dream. As scenes of the dream flashed by in his mind, he was sweating profusely. He turned and saw Shusei lying on his side of the bed. Wanting to get reassurance that Shusei was safe and alive, he lifted Shusei into his embrace gently so as not to wake him up.

"Hotsuma?" However, it seemed futile as he stirred Shusei up.

"Go back to sleep," Hotsuma whispered into Shusei's ears.

"What's wrong? Normally, you wouldn't wake me up in the night and you are sweating," Shusei looked into Hotsuma's eyes.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," Hotsuma tried to shrug it off.

After a moment of silence, Shusei sighed, "Alright then, I will be there for you if you need to tell me anything, Hotsuma."

Shusei continued to sleep despite being woken up. Hotsuma tried to sleep but he was still shaken by the dream he had and had to have Shusei in his arms.

To be continued…

**Peace Heaven:** Some things mentioned in the fanfics like the fire barrier were made up, so please don't take it to heart… Hope that you have enjoyed it ^.^


	2. Worries

**Peace Heaven:** Thanks for reading. A gentle reminder: words in _**italics**_ are thought of characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uragiri wa boku no namae o shiteiru.

**Title: Bonds which could not be broken easily**

Pairing(s): Hotsuma/Shusei

**Chapter 2: Worries**

Outside the window, birds were chirping and inside the Twilight Mansion, people were either still sleeping or were up, doing their chores. While inside Shusei's room, Hotsuma was still sleeping.

"Hotsuma, wake up!" Shusei tried to wake Hotsuma while buttoning up his shirt. After not getting a response from Hotsuma the first time, Shusei went to Hotsuma and shook his arm.

"Hostuma! You've to wake up now if you do not want to miss breakfast," Shusei leant slightly forward and whispered into Hotsuma's ear. And like a charm, Hotsuma opened his eyes slightly. Then, he jerked it open as he had remembered the dream from yesterday night. He sat up and turned to look at Shusei.

"Hotsuma?" Shusei, being Hotsuma's partner for so long, had realized that there was something troubling Hotsuma. Yet, before Shusei could voice his concern, Hotsuma had already pulled him into his embrace.

"Don't say anything. Just let me hold you like this for a while," Hotsuma's voice which was slightly husky after just waking up, sounded. Shusei did not say anything anymore but he just leant his head on Hotsuma's shoulder. They stayed like this till a knock on the door caused them to break apart.

"Come in," Shusei answered while moving away from Hotsuma.

"Good morning, Shusei…and Hotsuma," Yuki greeted them while he was coming into the room. As usual, Luka was also with him but instead of entering the room like Yuki did, he only stood at the door.

Yuki smiled gently at them, "I am here to wake you two up for breakfast but I guess I need not do so as both of you are awake already."

"We will be there in ten minutes. Please tell Tachibana, Yuki," Shusei said while gathering Hotsuma's clothes for him.

"Sure. Then, I won't be disturbing you two anymore," Yuki excused himself from Shusei's room with Luka following him.

"Hotsuma," Shusei turned to face Hotsuma but before he could comment on anything, Hotsuma had interrupted him.

"Shusei, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Let's go and have breakfast," Hotsuma began to change into his clothes. _What does the dream signaled to? Is it just a dream..or does it has some meaning to it? A warning or something like that? _Hotsuma ruffled his hair. _Whatever! As long as I prevent it from becoming a reality, it doesn't matter…but I still need assurance from Shusei. I need him to promise me that he will never do something silly such as throwing his life away for no particular reason._

Hotsuma and Shusei were on their way to the dining room, passing through the corridors when Hotsuma suddenly stopped in his track. Because of Hotsuma stopping so abruptly, Shusei did not manage to stop in time and knocked into Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma? Why did you stop so suddenly?" Shusei queried with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Shusei, can I have a talk with you later after breakfast?" Hotsuma said it in the serious tone which he used it only when he wanted to talk about something important.

"Hotsuma…Fine, we will talk later after breakfast," Shusei's lips curved into a smile.

As usual, everyone was present at the dining hall for breakfast and the cook whipped up a nutritious and sumptuous meal for them. Breakfast at Twilight Mansion was always noisy and happy with all the Zweilt Guardians present and chatting with each other. Soon, the breakfast was over and Shusei was taking a walk with Hotsuma in the forest. This time round, Shusei was the one to stop walking.

"Hotsuma! What's it that you want to talk to me?" Hotsuma stopped with his back facing Shusei.

"Shusei…," Hotsuma hesitated for a while but finally blurted out the words he had intended to tell Shusei, "Can you promise me something?"

"…What's this all about, Hotsuma?"

"Shusei, can you just promise me one thing?" Hotsuma closed the gap between him and Shusei. Then, he pressed his head onto Shusei's shoulder.

"Tell me what's it and I will consider it," Shusei softened up a little.

"Promise me that you will not throw your life away so easily."

"I promise," Shusei assured him while Hotsuma jerked his head up and looked into his eyes.

"Really?" Hotsuma was a little shaken up and had to move away slightly to look at Shusei.

"Yes, I promise not to throw my life away so easily," Shusei said. _Yet, if time comes whereby one of our lives is threatened, I will sacrifice myself for you._

"Then, Shusei, can you promise me another thing?"

"You know that I will promise anything within my means for you."

"Promise me that you will not leave me?" This time round, instead of hearing a short and sweet reply from Shusei, Hotsuma got no response from him.

"Shusei?" Hotsuma looked at Shusei but Shusei was looking anywhere but him.

To be continued…

**Peace Heaven:** Thank you for reading it. Please review.

**Replies to:**

_Iyoku:_ Thanks for liking it and taking your time to review. Hope that you will enjoy the rest of the fanfic. ^.^

_XxhsakuraxX:_ Thanks for the review.

_Fangirl_: haha, I also like the drying hair part^.^


	3. Promise left unsaid

**Peace Heaven:** Enjoy reading=)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uragiri wa boku no namae o shiteiru.

**Title: Bonds which could not be broken easily**

Pairing/s: Hotsuma/Shusei

**Chapter 3: Promise left unsaid**

_Why isn't he replying to what I've said? Maybe he didn't catch what I've said. I should repeat myself._ Hotsuma thought after not getting a response from Shusei.

"Shusei, maybe you didn't catch what I've said just now. So I am going to repeat myself. Shusei, will you promise not to leave me?"

Despite repeating his willful request, Hotsuma still did not manage to get the words he wanted to hear so badly out of Shusei's mouth.

"Shusei!"

"Don't worry, I will not leave you for now, but it is something which I can promise you," Shusei muttered softly.

Hotsuma closed in the gap once more and used both his hands to hold Shusei's head up so that Shusei will look at him instead of looking at his feet, "Look at me, Shusei! Tell me the reason why you can't promise me. Give me a reason!" Hotsuma looked deeply into Shusei's eyes, trying his best to see what Shusei was hiding from him behind those eyes.

_Maybe lying to him will be a much easier option but I do not wish to lie to him._ Shusei put his hands over Hotsuma and smiled, "Hotsuma, I can only try my very best not to leave you. ..but this is not something within my means."

"But Shusei…," Hotsuma uttered but before he could carry on the topic, they were interrupted by Tsukumo.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation. Even though I wish to give you both more time to talk, I can't as Takashiro wants to see all of us because of an emergency," Tsukumo told them with a sad expression for he really did not want to disturb them.

"We will come with you," Shusei turned to Tsukumo, "but can you let us talk for another five minutes?"

"I guess I could allow another five minutes," Tsukumo smiled gently and left them for a while more.

Pressing one of Hotsuma's hand toward one side of his face, Shusei muttered, "Hotsuma, just end it here, please? I will promise you that I will try my best not to leave you." _But I can't guarantee it._

Hotsuma closed his eyes for a while, then he opened his eyes with a determined look, he said, "I will accept that for the time being but I expect you to come up with a better reason. Also, I don't know whether you realize this, but when you are saying that you cannot promise me not to leave me, you have the sad look in your eyes despite the fact that you were smiling. Why? Why are you feeling so sad?"

Shusei was looking at Hotsuma, "You will find out one day. Let's go and find Tsukumo." Shusei let go off Hotsuma's hand and started to walk out of the forest.

_Even though he was looking at me, it seemed like he was looking at somewhere far away…Moreover, he had the bitter smile on his face when he said that…Maybe, I should pay a little bit more attention to Shusei…_Hotsuma thought while he followed Shusei to go and meet Takashiro.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

When Shusei, Hotsuma and Tsukumo reached the living room of Twilight Mansion, Takashiro, including the rest of the residents in the Twilight Mansion, were already there. Some of them were sitting at the sofa while others were standing around.

"Since all of you are finally here, I could finally begin," Takashiro announced, "I'm sure you are aware of the increasing numbers of missing children over the country and we have sufficient evidences to prove that it is the work of the Duras. Shusei and Tsukumo, I want both of you to use the "God of eyes" and the "God of ears" to try to see what you can find."

Both of them nodded and began to do their work. While the both of them were trying their best to pick up more stuff regarding the case through their gifts, Takashiro cautioned the rest, "I want you all to be alert and try not to act on your own before Shusei and Tsukumo could gather leads which will benefit us."

The rest of them nodded as Takashiro took his leave. And after a while, people left to complete what they were doing before being summoned there or to do their works.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope that you have enjoyed.

_**Many thanks to:**_

_Genny-Chan:_ Thanks for your compliments.

_THiaLieN:_ Sorry for being too short.

_Fangirl:_ I also hope so=)

_Ktmsx125:_ Here you go.

_Reina Kerta:_ Thanks.


	4. Injured

**Peace Heaven:** Thanks for supporting this fanfic. Reminder: Words in italics are thought of character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uragiri wa boku no namae o shiteiru or Uraboku.

**Title: Bonds which could not be broken easily**

Pairing(s): Hotsuma/Shusei

**Chapter 4: Injured**

Yet another crime involving duras to do despite the fact that we had just manage to take a breather. Hotsuma thought as he dropped himself onto the sofa next to Shusei who had already started his mission by staring into his crystal ball. With them were the Murasame siblings. After a while, Toko looked concernedly at Tsukumo.

"Tsukumo, did you manage to hear anything?"

"No, there's a barrier around these evidences. I have difficulties breaking past it…" Tsukumo's face had paled significantly and that was the reason which made Toko so worried.

"Tsukumo…Please take a break if you feel that you are overstraining yourself," Toko put both of her hands over Tsukumo's. Tsukumo reassured Toko by flashing a smile. Just when the Murasame siblings were engrossed in their tiny world, they heard Hotsuma's voice.

"Shusei!" Worries were underlying its tone.

The Murasame siblings turned their heads towards Hotsuma and Shusei's direction and what they saw caused them to stop everything and rushed to their side. Blood was trickling down Shusei's chin, yet Shusei was still using his power to try to get through the barrier to gather evidences to track down the duras.

"Don't worry, Hotsuma. I'm fine," Shusei tried to calm him.

Hotsuma banged his fist onto the table and bellowed, "What do you mean by fine? You are already vomiting blood. Shusei, you have to stop this instant. Now!"

"…," Instead of listening to his partner's request, Shusei just gave him the silent treatment and continued with his search through the evidences.

"Shusei? Have you heard…," Before Hotsuma could continue expressing his frustration, Tsukumo held him back while Toko took over.

"Shusei, are you alright? You should stop if it is hurting you," Toko asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. It is not serious as it seemed," Shusei replied with his eyes still fixated on the crystal ball.

Tsukumo was the next to ask a question, "Is it because of the barrier surrounding those evidences?"

"Yes, it is. There's a spell hidden underneath the barrier. I've found a way past the barrier but by breaking through the barrier…"

"You trigger the spell," Tsukumo finished for him.

Finally, Shusei tore his gaze from his crystal ball and stopped his powers, "Yeah…You should be able to hear something already." Shusei began sketching and writing on the empty notebook pages, while Tsukumo raised his hands over the evidences and started to listen.

After getting all the information they found logged in the notebook, Tsukumo and Toko bade goodbye to Shusei.

Finally…I can rest. Shusei closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the sofa. Little did he know that Hotsuma was back despite leaving the room when he realized that he could not stop Shusei from doing what he did.

Why do you have to force yourself to this state? Hotsuma looked at Shusei's pale face and gently parted the fringe which covered Shusei's face. I really hate to see you suffer like this and I can't do anything to help…

Hotsuma lifted Shusei from the sofa and carried him bridal-style in his arms. Whatever, let's get you to your room. I can't let you sleep over here.

While Hotsuma was walking to Shusei's room, Shusei who was lying in Hotsuma's arms stirred.

"Hotsuma?" Shusei opened his eyes which were bloodshot due to tiredness.

"Go back to sleep," Hotsuma said in a gruff voice.

"Let me down. I can walk by myself," Shusei suddenly became clear of what was the situation he was in.

Getting grumpy and still angry about the incident earlier, Hotsuma said in a harsh tone, "Shut up! It's not like this is the first time I carried you. I used to carry a lot in our past life too."

Knowing that it was no use asking Hotsuma to let him go, Shusei closed his eyes and leaned his head on Hotsuma's shoulder. Also, Shusei did not want to quarrel with Hotsuma again.

When Hotsuma realized that Shusei did not want to argue with him on the topic, Hotsuma walked slightly faster so that he could put Shusei on the bed. After putting Shusei onto the bed, instead of leaving as usual, Hotsuma sat on the edge of Shusei's bed and stared at Shusei's face.

"Please be safe…," Hotsuma mumbled as he laid a kiss on Shusei's forehead. I am willing to give up everything just for you to be safe.

Then, Hotsuma left the room. If he turned back to look, he would have noticed Shusei's lips curved into a smile.

To be continued…

**Peace Heaven:** Thanks for reading and as you can read, some of the stuff mentioned were being imagined and assumed and were not from the anime, please tolerate…

**Replies to:**

Animebooklover14: Thanks for liking this fanfic=)

Candypoptricksterlove: I'm honoured.


End file.
